You left in peaceful bliss
by annakendrickaf
Summary: A sendrick fanfic, i don't know how to summarise it, just read :)


**Anna POV**

"Welcome everybody", greeted Elizabeth Banks, the director/producer of the movie, who previously starred as Effie in The Hunger Games.

"Today, as you all know, is the first day of the production of Pitch Perfect 2. I am thoroughly excited for this sequel and I am confident it will be as good, or even better, than the first."

She continued to give an overview of today's plan and the next few coming weeks, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't concentrate. You'd understand why if brittany snow was sitting right next to you.

She makes my heart speed up, beating as though it wants to break free out of my chest. She has done ever since I first laid eyes on her. But to be honest, she had even before that. Her eyes, the endless voids of sky blue, captured me. And like her heart, they haven't let me go since.

"Anna. ANNA!", Britt shouted in my ear, "you were daydreaming again", she said whilst laughing.

"What's wrong with you? I mean, I know I look amazing today but gee, no need to dream about me", she said with a wink.

I blushed, a dark red colour filling my pale white cheeks. I looked down, shaking my head, embarrassed, furiously trying to hide my face from Britt.

"Awhh" Britt said, "no need to blush Anna. It's only normal."

"Anyway", she carried on, "we've got a remake of the shower scene to film later. You might wanna practice hiding that blush". Then she left, clicking her fingers together and slapping her own butt like she did in the first movie. She doesn't realize the effect she has, Anna thought to herself, it's gonna be a long day...

 **Britt's POV**

Its 10 o' clock, and everyone but me and Kendrick are filming right now, however I haven't been able to find her since our conversation earlier this morning. Our shower scene is due to start in 10 minutes, but the sets only a minute walk away from where I am, so I don't need to leave yet.

I'm really nervous. Most people would assume that I'd be comfortable about this, I mean, it's not like Anna hasn't seen it all before, but i think i'm in love with her, i know I'm in love with her, but I don't wanna mess our relationship up. Anna's probably not worried at all..

 **Anna's POV**

"Hi", Britt said, not at all with the confidence she displayed this morning.

"Hello", I awkwardly replied. I assumed that she was looking forward to this, but by the way she's nervously biting her lip, I guess she's not. That makes two of us.

"Right, you know the scene guys?", Elizabeth says.

"Yeah", we both reply. How could I not, I think to myself. After the producers became aware of the ever-growing fandom of bechloe shippers, they decided to make it canon in the sequel. After all, it was originally meant to be that way in the first film, before they had a re-think and added in Skylar's character.

"Right, you two go get ready. Shooting in 5." Anna and I were told. I hurried off to go get ready, when all of a sudden; I felt a small warm hand in mine.

"Are you okay Britt?" Kendrick asked. I shook my head in response, and she squeezed my hand in reassurance, "it's gonna be fine, don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, I'm as nervous as you are. Its only me, remember."

She was so sweet; she literally made my heart melt. Man, I love her.

"Thanks Anna." I replied, smiling, before heading off to get changed.

 **Anna's POV**

Here we go. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Just go for it Anna. Always go for it.

I start to hum titanium, whilst ambling slowly into the showers. I try to ignore the fact that my voice is shaking; they can edit the recorded version in anyway. I turn on the water, letting the warm water run down my skin. I start to sing the lyrics..

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _.._ When I hear Britt pull back the shower curtain.

"I thought you would've learnt by now not to sing in the showers Beca, especially when you know that pervs like me just can't help themselves.", Britt said with a wink in my direction.

I turned around, "seriously Chloe?! If you want all of this, all you have to do is ask", I say, gesturing to my naked self. I saw Britt gulp, as her eyes wandered carelessly up and down my body. A typical Beca smirk crawled onto my face, as Britt realized she'd been caught looking, and blushed a deep red, matching the colour of her hair.

Before I knew it, I was being pressed up against the cold ceramic tiles of the shower stall wall, however it wasn't them that made my breath hitch in my throat.

 **Britt's POV**

I need to do this. I'll lose my opportunity if I don't. Just do this. You're Brittany snow fgs, how can she reject you?!

I couldn't control the thoughts swirling round in my head so I charged. Harder than I wanted. Quicker than I wanted. But I still did it. I grasped the opportunity with both hands...literally.

I pushed her up against the wall with so much force, I saw all the air leave her lungs. I started to grind into her, and despite the fact that we're both stark naked, she joined in. I can't say I'm surprised though, the sexual tension in the room could've killed. Probably explains why the camera crew are no longer watching...or maybe because we're obviously not following the script...

Our lips collided together, as if they both had a mind of their own. Anna started to suck on my bottom lip, biting down on it, causing a moan to escape my lips. I blushed, and yet another smirk formed on Kendrick's lips as they continued to move in sync with mine.

I slowly dragged my tongue across her lip, torturously, begging for entrance. Now it was Anna's turn to moan and blush, as she willingly accepted. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and hers met mine. She tasted like...

She stopped. Everything stopped. Anna pulled back; with a face looking like she'd just witnessed a murder. Confused. Uncontrollable tears were running down her face, as a sob escaped her mouth. She turned and ran, i called after her, "Anna, wait! Please!" I hurried in the direction she went but she was gone. I was too late. I'd just messed everything up.

I was so confused. If she didn't love me back, why would she have kissed me in the first place? But then again if she did, why did she run off? I sat down on the floor, not bothered about the fact that these still were public (kinda) showers. I didn't realize until I felt salt on my tongue that I was crying. I wiped my tears with the palm of my hand, but they just kept coming. Aha, like Anna earlier eh eh ;) (Sorry had to say that). They weren't going to stop. And neither am I, until I get the girl I want.


End file.
